


Training Cake

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui doesn't make cake for just anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Cake

"Happy birthday, Kaidoh." Inui sat his kouhai at the table and placed a somewhat gelatinous grey glob on a plate in front of him.

Kaidoh stared at the object. "Inui-senpai?" He stared longer. "What is it?"

Inui frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose. "It appears that somewhere along the line my calculations were incorrect." He pulled out his ubiquitous notebook and a pencil.

"Inui-senpai-" Kaidoh grabbed the pencil. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have. I'm in training."

"That's why I made the cake. It has special vitamins and other nutrients that are beneficial to your training."

Kaidoh grimaced and then set his mouth in a firm line before grabbing for a fork. "Yes, Inui-senpai."

Several hours later, as Inui held a cool washcloth to Kaidoh's forehead, he began to wonder which was more grey: his icing, or Kaidoh's face upon tasting it.


End file.
